The Team
was an alliance formed during the first week of Big Brother 19 initially consisting of the three blooming showmances, along with Paul Abrahamian, Christmas Abbott, and Dominique Cooper. The alliance was never officially named, however Cody always referred to it as "The Team." Members Affiliates History Cody, the first HOH and alliance founder/"leader," decided to go after Paul, due to him being the only veteran in the game and just a general dislike for him. However his plan failed due to the Pendant of Protection that Paul got from the Den of Temptation. Cody was then forced to nominate someone else, and so he chose Christmas, Paul's closest ally. Because he targeted Paul, the rest of the alliance turned against Cody, except for Mark and Jessica. However, soon Mark flipped, and Cody was left with only Jessica by his side. The rest of the alliance sided with Paul, who took over the leadership role. Due to having the majority, the Team voted against Cody's wishes and chose to keep Christmas, officially removing him and Jessica from the alliance. The target of the house instantly became Cody, and by extension, Jessica as well. The next HOH competition was thrown to Paul, who then brought others into the extended group to help him backdoor Cody, which he did successfully. Eventually, a series of events and a shift in targets led Dominique to danger due to her distrust in Paul, which caused her to be shunned by a majority of the house, and then get unanimously evicted, leaving the Team and their affiliates in the game along with Jessica and Ramses Soto, who was apart of the Team's plan to evict Cody, but never an actual member or affiliate. However, the Battle Back Competition threw a wrench in their plans. Cody had won the first two round, and Paul was chosen to try and beat him in a head-to-head competition, which he ended up losing, sending Cody back into the game. Jessica ended up winning HOH despite the odds being stacked against her, and set her sights on Josh. However, Mark and Elena's friendship with Jessica and Cody was slowly being rebuilt, so the Team decided to flip the votes and send out Jessica's pawn, Ramses (who had no longer had ties to anyone left in the game), instead of Josh, while turning on Mark and Elena, leaving them out of the loop. The Team's targets became clear, it was them VS Jessica, Cody, Mark, and Elena. However, Mark and Elena appeared to be assimilating back into the group, while in reality, they were always seen as potential backdoor options, due to still being distrusted and left out of many plans. Paul won HOH yet again, but his week went to waste when Jessica used her own prize from the Den, the Halting Hex, to cancel the eviction. Josh won the next HOH, but he set his target on Elena, going against Paul's wishes, who wants to target Jessica and Cody as originally planned. It was at this point many people started to not want to continue to follow Paul's leadership, however they all still wanted him in the game nonetheless. Cody won immunity through the Temptation Competition while Jessica remained on the block. Mark and Elena ended up nominated by Josh, and when Mark won the POV, many of the group tried to get him to not use it, as either Jessica or Elena would be leaving, depending on whether the group listens to Paul or to Josh. However, Mark still chose to save himself, which angered many people in the group, and so Raven volunteered to go up as his replacement. Throughout the week, Paul has been trying to change Josh's target from Elena back to Jessica, to which he succeeds, seemingly agreeing to target Elena in the later weeks, although it could likely be a lie, as Paul originally wanted to keep Elena in because she trusted him. All chances of the vote being flipped on either Raven or Elena was lost when Jessica, Cody, and Josh got into a huge fight. Jessica was evicted near unanimously, only getting Cody's vote to stay, leaving just before The Jury phase began. Alex ended up winning HOH, and so the target remained on Cody's back. Paul formed a plan for Alex, involving using Mark and Elena as pawns again, but Mark ended up winning the Temptation Competition, so Alex decided to nominate Jason alongside Elena. Matt had lost the Temptation Competition, so he was nominated as well; however it was apart of Paul's plan for him to throw it, ensuring that they have more players in the Veto, and lowering the chances of Cody playing or even winning. Alex ended up having to choose between Jason or Paul to join Elena as a pawn. Jason decided to sacrifice himself for Paul, so Alex decided to nominate Elena and Jason alongside Matthew. Cody's name wasn't drawn for the Veto competition, and as he was the only person in the house who was not working with the Team, his fate was essentially sealed. Matthew ended up winning the Veto and planned to use it on Jason instead of himself, as if he saves himself there will be no replacement, and so they couldn't backdoor Cody. Despite Cody's last minute pleas to try and sway Alex against Paul and get her to nominate Raven instead of him, her and Matthew stuck to the plan and so Jason was Vetoed, with Cody going up in his place, setting him up to be the first one evicted in the upcoming Double Eviction, and thus the first member of the Jury. Throughout the week, the target on Kevin's back has slowly begun to grow as well, with Paul even telling everyone about the $25,000. Cody did end up getting evicted unanimously, as planned, leaving Mark, Elena, and Kevin as the new targets. Heading into the Double Eviction, since it was an elimination style HOH, Mark and Elena were instantly pitted against each other when the chance was there. Mark put up a good fight in the competition, winning all of his rounds after everyone kept choosing him, until he had to go against Jason, who ended up beating him, while Christmas beat Paul. Jason then beat Christmas and became the HOH, nominating Mark and Elena for eviction because they wanted to go after Paul. During the Veto competition, Jason and Mark were neck and neck, but Mark came out victorious this time, winning the Veto and taking himself off the block. Jason then nominated Matthew as a pawn up against Elena, and everyone but Mark voted off Elena, sending her to the Jury house alongside Cody. Going into Week 8, Mark remained public enemy #1, but Kevin's target remained as well, although he still thought he was apart of the group. Christmas ended up winning HOH and she nominated Matthew and Jason as pawns to backdoor Mark. If Mark had won Veto and taken off one of the noms, she planned on putting up Kevin instead, saying that was her worst case scenario. Jason ended up winning the Veto and planned to save himself, so it was clear that Mark was going to get nominated and evicted. Mark tried to get himself in the clear by using his Tree of Temptation prize to save Paul before noms, and then try to get Christmas to nominate Alex, but his efforts were not enough, as he still got nominated when Jason Vetoed himself, so his fate has been sealed. However, he never stopped campaigning... Trivia *This is one of the largest alliances in Big Brother history, even if the affiliates are not counted. **Because a majority of the house was involved in this alliance at one point, the all members (including the defectors) and affiliates of this alliance made it to the Final 12 (and by extension, those who survived to Final 11 made it to jury), except for Dominique, who got 14th place. **However, Cody had to return to the game via the Battle Back Competition in order to achieve this. He, Dominique, and Jessica are the only pre-jury casualties of the alliance, affiliates included. Category:Big Brother 19 Alliances Category:Alliances Category:Big Brother 19 (US)